War of Hearts
by B. Weasley
Summary: She wasn't ready for the war that her heart was going through. He doesn't knew a thing about the plans that are made for him. When two hearts find themselves, nobody knows how this could affect a war. (Muggle Royalty AU)
1. Dynasty (Prologue)

_Hey guys! So, I was at Pinterest another day and saw a writing prompt and suddenly, my brain start to work on a new story! _  
_The titles of the chapters are from songs that inspired me, feel free to listen while reading. Good reading!_

* * *

**Thought we built a dynasty that heaven couldn't shake (Prologue)**

Once upon a time… there was a kingdom with a queen who is loved by her people. She was a beautiful queen, with a big heart and a bigger sense of justice and equality. Unfortunately, she was crowned queen too soon, but that was just what made her stronger, in the eyes of her court.

Her parents were the most loved king and queen that her kingdom had, but unfortunately, due to an epidemic of fever, they both passed away, leaving the crown and the destiny of the kingdom in her shoulders. She was just a little girl back then, barely five years old.

Nowadays, she was a fierce ruler, who is fair and brought peace for her people. She knows that are some rulers from different kingdoms who judge her weak and wants nothing more than to bring her down. This is something that isn't going to happen.

Unbeknownst to her, her parents had made some deals of peace with a few foreign lands. They thought that if something happens to them, she wasn't going to need to deal with many threats. In certain ways they were right, but in others, they couldn't be more wrong.

That is the reason that Queen Hermione was so tense in the early hours of the day. She discovered about some of the deals that her parents made, and she isn't really happy with what she found out. But she is a ruler, a Queen, and she will deal with everything with her head held high.


	2. The night we met

_It's time to meet our beloved queen and what (or rather who) made her so anxious hehe  
__I'm loving writing this story, hope you guys enjoy (:_

* * *

**2\. Take me back to the night we met**

Fredrick Weasley definitely doesn't like to travel in these damned carriages. He doesn't understand why they need to be so painful and small; it's a miracle that he still could sense his butt. And worst of all, he is traveling alone; he still doesn't get it why George couldn't have come with him.

"Clarence, how long do we still have to travel? I'm bored and tired and hungry and… I mentioned I'm bored?" Fred asked his valet, trying not to show his impatient through his voice, but his body betrayed him anyways.

"Yes Mister Fredrick, you have mentioned once or twice that you are bored," Clarence answered in his bored tone. "But I'm afraid that we still have to travel a few more hours before we stop."

"Arrrrgh, why this bloody kingdom needs to be so distant?" Fred lost his composure and act like a three-year-old. "And I still don't know why George couldn't have come; if we are both the royal advisors from the young prince."

"I don't know why Mister George couldn't have come too, but if his presence means that you are less cranky, this shouldn't be a choice," Clarence muttered the last part of his statement, which made Fred laughs.

"Oh Clarence, I knew that is a reason why I keep you close; you do have some sense of humor," Fred said, with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. Clarence knew that when Fredrick or George had that glint in their eyes means just one thing: trouble.

"I'm sorry Mister Fredrick, I know it wasn't very proper from my part to say that," Clarence started to say but was interrupted by Fred.

"Please Clarence, how many times I said that you don't need to call me Fredrick? You look like my mother and you are not pretty as her," Fred started to say, laughing a little from his statement. "Besides, I know I'm a little cranky and maybe you want to throw me out, but the minute we seat to eat and have a few minutes to rest, I'll be good as new."

"I'll keep that in mind mister Fred," Clarence said, winking a little at the redhead who is beaming. "We probably will stop at an Inn's and have some time to rest; in the meantime, do you have some questions?"

"Yeah I have some questions; why send just one royal advisor to learn how this other reign works? Everyone knows that George and I work better together; also why we need to travel so early in the day? I didn't even have the time to say goodbye to my family and answer when I would come back," Fred said in a heartbeat. "And when we will come home? No one seems to know the answer."

"I wish I could answer this Mister Fred, but no one told me anything; I'm sorry that you couldn't say goodbye to your family," Clarence started to say with a frown in his face. "Also I don't know why just send one advisor, the prince made the decisions, we just obey."

"It was just me or the prince was acting a little strange? I mean, more than he usually acts," Fred asked Clarence, trying to understand what happened in the weeks before his departure.

"I know what you mean, I thought that he was acting weird too," Clarence said, looking a little pensive. "You think it's because now George will be working alone and you will be at this kingdom?"

"Maybe, but I don't think this is the real reason…" Fred started to say. "And he decides this all by himself right? He didn't consult the king or the queen. I don't even know if the king and queen know about this."

"The king and queen are aware of this deal, but that's all I know. I guess your father will know better than me," Clarence said, looking at Fred. "You can send a letter to him when we arrived at the Queen's castle asking all about this."

"I suppose… but I don't want to bugger my Dad about this, not with everything that is happening right now," Fred said, looking out the window. "It's possible that we are coming to the Inn now?"

"A few more hours, master Fred," Clarence answered, realizing that it's going to be a really long journey. "I guess I already answered that…"

"Oh for Christ's sake! How far this kingdom could be?" Fred asked, trying not to throw a tantrum, but he was very close to losing the little patience he had.

"Far, the longer we spent in this carriage..." Clarence said to himself, looking at the window and imagining that he was at somewhere else. Any place really, he wasn't picking.

In reality, the kingdom that Fred is going wasn't so distant from here he had lived his whole life. The Gryffin kingdom was a beautiful kingdom with many good people and many treasures and a fair queen.

However, the Slyther kingdom (Fred's homeland), was nothing compared with this other kingdom. The royal family was large and unkind, but their rulers were sneaky and greedy, but the population was used to them by now and couldn't really do much.

That's why queen Hermione was so tense that day; the thought that someone from that kingdom was coming to pass some time in her kingdom. She never has any problem with rulers or advisors from other kingdoms, but the other kingdoms never wanted her crown.

"You still think that this will be a good idea? You still have time to change your mind," Harry Potter, royal advisor for the Queen of Gryffin, started to say, looking at his queen. "No one will think badly of you."

"Harry, you aren't helping me! I'm already nervous without you saying stuff like that," queen Hermione replied, smoothing her dress, taking out imaginary wrinkles; she hadn't been nervous like that in years, the last time was in her coronation.

"I apologize for that, but I don't take back what I said," Harry said, taking her hands in his, to make her look at him. "You don't have to be so stressful about this; just say the word and we could all be back to our daily routines."

"It's not that simple and you know that," Hermione said looking into the eyes of one of her best friends. "I wish that my parents hadn't made this deal all those years ago, but I can't do much right now."

"Fine, I'll try not to bother you much with what I thought about this ok? But I can't promise I won't bring this subject to your attention in the next weeks," Harry said, trying to make Hermione relax a little.

"Thanks a lot, Harry, this is exactly what I need right now," Hermione replied, with her voice dripping sarcasm. "I know that you aren't really happy with this, but try to be just a little more supportive, please?"

"I promise that I'll try okay? Just because you are the one who is asking," Harry said, smiling a little when he saw the smile that lifts Hermione's face. "Where's Katie? I thought she will be beside you on this occasion."

"Yeah, I thought that too, but we thought better and decided that will be better if just you and I stand there," Hermione said, looking to the window, thinking about something.

Katherine Bell was the lady in the company for the queen, her other best friend, and the sister she never had. Hermione and Katie had grown up together and always were there to support each other.

"You are going to tell her everything the minute you came to your chambers, won't you?" Harry asked, smiling a little. He always thought about the girls like his sisters, and he always tried to protect them, even if they are older than him.

"You know me so well Harry," Hermione said with a smile in her voice, still looking through the window. "Do you think this is going to work?"

"I have to believe that will," Harry started to say, coming close to Hermione in the window. "And I have faith in you that everything will turn right in the end; besides, you aren't alone in this. You have me, and Katie and Luna and the entire kingdom that loves and supports you."

"Thanks Harry, that's what I need to hear today," she said, squeezing Harry's hand. "I guess I'm just nervous about everything and I'm overthinking everything again."

"I know; I know you Hermione and I know how do you think and how do you act and I also knew that you need a distraction today," Harry started to say, but stopped once he saw the look in Hermione's face. "What? What I said wrong now?"

"You didn't say anything wrong, it just reminded me that I need to do something before our guests arrive," Hermione said, leaving her chambers like she was chased by something, leaving a stunned Harry behind.

"What just happened here?" Harry asked the empty room with a confused expression on his face. He knew that Hermione would be ok, but he still feels protective towards his sister; he just hoped that everything will be fine in the end.

While Hermione was doing something that nobody seems to know what was, Fred and Clarence were taking a break at the _Inn _and to Clarence, was like he was finally having a moment of peace.

"I told you Clarence, food and some time to rest could make me a new man," Fred said, stretching his legs, sitting at a table.

"I guess the rest of the journey won't be so bad after all since you had your rest now," Clarence said, sitting across from him at the same table. "Or will you be grumpy like earlier?"

"You will be pleased to know that I will behave, and be in my best mood okay?" Fred said with sarcasm, which made Clarence smile a little. "I'm glad that I could amuse you, maybe I should try this with the Queen?"

"Please don't," Clarence started to say. "I promised your mother that I'll return you in one piece and I can't do this if the Queen asks for your head."

"Wait, when you talk with my mother about me?" Fred asked confused.

"A few days before we leave, I reckon," Clarence replied. "She made me promised her that I'll keep you in line, but you difficult my task doing stupid things like this."

"And here I thought that we are building a bond trust, and you stabbed me in my back saying that you have talked about me with my MUM," Fred said, putting a hand in his heart for good measure. "I'm disappointed with you Clarence; you aren't the person I thought you were."

"And how you thought about me, Mister Fred?" Clarence asked, trying to contain the laughter that he wanted to give.

"In the highest honors, now I'm not so sure about this anymore," Fred said like a petulant child. "How can I be so wrong?"

"Your mother sure alerts me about your antics, but I didn't think that I will see them so soon," Clarence said, finally letting the laughter escape. "But please, don't act like this in front of the Queen."

"I'll try my best, but I can't guarantee anything," Fred said getting up. "And I guess we need to leave now if we don't want to be late."

"You are right," Clarence said, getting up too. "At least now, the journey won't be so long, with you fed and rested."

"Don't jinx this dear Clarence, you don't know what can happen," Fred said throwing a blink in the direction of Clarence, who just rolled his eyes and chuckle a little.

Indeed, the travel from the _Inn_ to the Queen's castle was nice and much more enjoyable them the first part. Fred and Clarence were more at ease with each other and they even could enjoy some little games. Meanwhile, at the castle, Hermione wasn't so calm and collected, but she was hoping for the best. She was enjoying some peace calm, sitting at her throne, when her moment of peace was disturbed.

"There's a carriage coming Your Majesty, I guess our guest are arriving," one of the guards told Hermione when he enters the throne room. "Do you want us to tell Mister Potter about this?"

"No need, I'm already here," Harry said, entering the chamber with a pensive look in his face. "Are you ready?"

"Not even close, but I don't think I have much choice," Hermione replied, standing up from her throne and walking to the door. "Let's receive our guests the way they deserve."

With this sentence, it was like the castle was gaining life; lots of people running from one room to another, to make everything looks pleasant for the visitors. Hermione was at the top of the front stairs, with Harry by her side, looking like she was about to enter a war.

"One word and we can cancel all of this, you know right?" Harry asked, looking at his queen with a worried look in his face.

"I know, but this was what my parents wanted that I did, so that's what I'm going to do," she replied with a confident look in her face. If only the exterior could match her insides…

At that moment, it was like the time had stopped; without a glance at each other, Hermione and Harry started to descend the stairs while the large doors were open and entered two men, one a redhead and the other had black hair. Hermione was a little confused by this but didn't show in her face.

"Introducing Your Majesty, Queen Hermione of Gryffin," one of the guards started to say when she reaches the final step.

Fred was mesmerized, he didn't think that the queen herself would welcome him; he thought that her advisors or some guards will do the honors. Now he really wished that he thought more attention to the etiquette lessons that his mother insisted on giving him and his siblings.

"Now is the time you make a courtesy Mister Fred," Clarence hissed between his teeth. Fred didn't want to show disrespect towards her, so he makes the best courtesy that he could do.

"You may stand," Hermione said, looking pleased with what she saw; but she wasn't going to tell Katie this.

"May I introduce Mister Fredrick Weasley, Your Majesty," Clarence said, already bowing in the direction of the Queen. "He was one of the royal advisors for the young prince in the Slyther kingdom."

"Pleased to meet you Mister Weasley," Hermione said, trying not to show the confusion in her face. "Welcome to the Gryffin kingdom."

"Thank you, Your Majesty; I'm pleased to be here," Fred said, bowing in her direction and taking one of her hands in his and kissing, an action that made Hermione blush.

"And I'm Harry Potter, the Queen's royal advisor," Harry introduces himself, seeing the way Hermione is acting. "I guess we could talk about our roles in the different kingdoms."

"Oh, that will be fantastic! I just wished that my twin could be here with me in this amazing journey," Fred started to say, looking a little too pleased with himself. "It's sad that he couldn't accompany me."

Hearing this piece of information Hermione and Harry shared a look, confusion stamped in both their eyes; but they're used to this and masked their confusion quickly.

"Well, it's really sad that your brother couldn't join us," Hermione started to say. "But you two made a good journey?"

"Yes, Your Majesty; the journey was enjoyable," Clarence started to say, but completed his line under his breath. "Most of the time."

"Where were my manners? Your Majesty, Mister Potter, this is my valet Clarence Jacobs," Fred said, gesturing towards his company. "He was the reason why we could come here today."

"I warned you not to say stuff like that," Clarence said between his greeted teeth. "Oh Lord, I don't know if I would survive all of this."

"Please don't understand me wrong, Your Majesty," Fred started to say, seeing the look of confusion in Hermione's face. "I'm glad that I'm here today, but it's was truly unexpected."

"I see…" Hermione started to say but smiled anyway. "You two should be tired from your journey, so why doesn't Harry show you two your chambers and we talk more at dinner tonight?"

"Um, sure…" Fred knows when he was dispensed, and that is what happening now.

"Good, I'll see you at dinner then," Hermione said, turning to leave. "I'll be in my chambers Harry."

"Of course Your Majesty," Harry said, making a courtesy, who was replied by Fred and Clarence. "I'll see you and Katie at dinner."

While Hermione was leaving, she still could hear Harry talking with Fred, and had to refrain herself from running in the direction of her chambers. She knew that dinner that night will be something.

She sighs in relief when she saw the door of her chambers, and doesn't lose time in entering and locking the door; she just needs some time to process everything.

"I guess our guest already meet you," lady Katie asked, sitting at a chair in Hermione's chambers.

"You guess right; I thought I didn't need to do this for a least another day or so," Hermione said, going to her bed and sitting at the edge.

"So… what's he like?" Katie asked, watching the way Hermione is acting. She knew that her queen will be crazy to talk about the new addition to the castle.

"He's cocky, sarcastic, too smooth for his own good and has better hair than I do," Hermione said, trying not to sound like a child. It's not fair that he has better hair than her.

"Sounds like you like him," Katie said, hoping she wasn't showing the smile that was trying to take her whole face.

"Nah, he likes himself too much for that, trust me," Hermione replied, turning her back to Katie, so she couldn't see her burning cheeks.

"Riiiiiiight," Katie said, trying to believe in Hermione, which is not happening. "So if you didn't like him, why you are blushing?"

"I am not!" Hermione said, too quickly. She wasn't blushing, she couldn't be blushing; so why did her cheeks feel like burning?

"Tell all the lies you want Hermione, but I know deep down that you know that I'm right," Katie said, smiling wide seeing her queen in so much distress.

"Remind me again why we are friends?" Hermione asked, trying to divert attention from her. "I don't remember you being like this when we are younger."

"No, usually you do the remarks," Katie said shrugging. "It's good to be the one to do this for once."

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" Hermione asked, seeing the way Katie was laughing. "I want to see how you act when we meet later for dinner."

"Oh, I can't wait!" Katie started to say excitedly. "You need to change your clothes, and I know exactly what you'll wear."

Hermione just groaned while Katie started to look to something for her queen to wear; she knows that she will wear what Katie choose for her, it is always like this. She just hoped that during dinner she could dissipate the feeling that was starting to grow inside her, and that she won't need to worry. A queen could dream of something like this sometimes.


End file.
